fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fable III Downloadable Content
Um I downloaded the Dog outfit with another account I have for certain reasons. It only works with that account. Also currently only the Dog outfit and Free weapons are available on Live. Can anyone help me with this dog outfit problem and also my Highlander outfit hasnt come through but i got the LCE version and used the code Alpha Lycos 03:28, October 31, 2010 (UTC) It seems as if each DLC is tied to a specific Gamertag. The Highlander Outfit is available once Clothing is unlocked in Fable 3. In order to use it you'll have to redeem the unique Xbox Live Token that comes with every new copy of the game. 21:09, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Thats the thing. I redeemed all the codes that came with my game except for the free trial of Xbox Live. And I redeemed the codes with my current main account but they worked with my old account as well. I've redeemed all the codes but still no highlander outfit. Alpha Lycos 23:00, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Everything but the 5 star dog potion, hair pack and Understone are now available on XBL Marketplace as of today, i know this cuz I was up till 2 am last night playing and they weren't there when i checked, but they are this morning 18:51, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Single gamertag? Just wanting to know if anyone else has had problems with DLC for Fable III being tied to a single gamertag? By law(from the usage restrictions section on xbox live, a legal agreement between consumer and microsoft) all DLC is meant to be universally available to all accounts on a console. Alpha Lycos 22:06, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Now it makes sense to me if the cloths were intended to be in game proir to relase they just remvoed them for the money.....;.pter and loinhead you a*&*& haha DeirdreKent101 00:50, November 15, 2010 (UTC) How come everyone always blames Molyneux for what happens? I mean, sure, he over-hypes the games and all that, but for all we know Microsoft could have recalled it for their reasons. So I don't see why Molyneux has to take the blame for everything, maybe just for a little bit of it, but not all. Defenestration Let's Chat 00:57, November 15, 2010 (UTC) i think that microsoft wanted to make a profit and pooor peter gave in and now we have to pay. DeirdreKent101 00:59, November 15, 2010 (UTC) There is no proof that the content was in the game prior to release. They could have had the game finished and realized they forgot some things so made it DLC. Unless a member of the Dev team states they removed content then its not proven and shouldn't be complained about. Alpha Lycos 01:03, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. Defenestration Let's Chat 01:05, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Dam you guys are right i gues i shouldnt belive everything people on lline say dam thanks you gusy for your input thoughDeirdreKent101 01:12, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Always here to help a fellow fable fan. I just wish people on the LH forums would listen to this as well. They complain about this when they should be focused on the bugs not content. But yea it could be like with a lot of games where content was forgotten and had to be re-added in other ways(patches, updates, expansions etc) I'm hoping they fix the problem the DLC has which technically is breaking the ToS of Xbox Live. Alpha Lycos 01:18, November 15, 2010 (UTC) As long as two people do not have the Free Weapons pack then they can join each other with no issue even if one of them has Understone or any other DLC that is out at the moment. All content is available on the disc at purchase but it is locked unless you "purchase" (even though you already bought the game and the content on it) It is even possible to modify a gamesave to change the part that tells the game that "this person has this DLC" Lionhead did it to be cheap and get money. They didn't have to do that, if they didn't then it wouldn't have happened and the content would have been accessible from the start. ---Sean :Lionhead have said on their own forums that some content was indeed included on the disc, but the DLC content listed as Fable III Day 1 DLC wasn't. They hadn't finished it all and were not allowed to put what they had finished on there because of certification problems. Of course since the release they may now be including it on newly-produced discs, but it wasn't there on the release-day ones. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 19:52, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Traitors Keep After it was reput on the page I checked the Lionhead forums and noticed a lot of people discussing this topic. From what I've heard its highly possible to be a wrong advert for Understone, and its possible Traitor's Keep was meant to be the original name for Understone. To me it seems we shouldn't put it on the article page until we have more info separating it from Understone as at the moment it links only to understone--Alpha Lycos 04:35, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Well what I've done for the moment is mention it as a possibility. In this way, we are making sure we have reported the same information that everyone keeps seeing, and should also deter people from adding it to the list of existent DLCs until it can be confirmed either way. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 09:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Another thing I'm finding odd about it is that all reports I've heard about it have stated its only viewable to North America which seems very weird as DLC is meant for all regions--Alpha Lycos 09:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :::That's true, but every region has its own Dashboard, and they aren't the same. For example, the Inside Xbox channel in the UK isn't the same as the one in the US. From that I assume that all channels can be, and probably usually are, different. You're right though, you would have thought that things like the Game Marketplace channel would be the same everywhere so no-one misses out on information. Maybe, if it does exist, Lionhead didn't want to tell everyone about it yet, but Microsoft in America decided that they did, so the American one has the message because that's where Microsoft are based, and ones like the UK and yours don't because Lionhead/MGS Europe have more influence over what is displayed in other regions. :::It would be nice though if Lionhead told us one way or the other. :P --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:43, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::But wouldn't it still be advertised under one of the channels regardless of region since, even though each region has its own dashboard, they would still get the same info from Xbox.com about anything advertised on it? If LH did stop it being advertised in certain regions it would be violated by MS who, I believe, only have a small claim to the stuff LH produces and LH has copyright law stopping revealing of unwanted info. It still seems unbelievable to me, I'm not getting my hopes up until the DLC is pretty much slapping me in the face. --Alpha Lycos 13:48, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::If the Veiled Path DLC is confermed, then someone put the realease date on this artical. :::::It's not, we have just heard that it may be a possibility in the future. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 16:17, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :::::So the Traitor's Keep was the conclusion of the entire Fable franchise. ::::::Again it hasn't been confirmed yet, just wait and see what happens.--Alpha Lycos 12:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) DLC for pc? Can someone complete the list of DLC for PC? :Just to clarify, the DLC itself is essentially the same for PC as it is for Xbox, it's just that the packs are bundled differently and the prices are different. That's the reason we have a separate list for it, and probably why noone's rushing to fill it in. :I also would like someone who has Fable III on Steam to explain how they get their DLC; does it come from GFW Live Marketplace as well, or is there a different download setup? --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:32, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Just asking Would it be illegal or unethical to post the DLC for the Clockwork Tattoo set? I would sure like the one for the Hunter's Lodge, I miss Serenity Farm.Garry Damrau(talk) 10:49, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :What, a code for it? Keep those to private chat or something. Codes shouldn't really be made public. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:50, February 7, 2012 (UTC) :Some of the DLC contents that were free, are not anymore. I shall make note of them and edit.Garry Damrau(talk) 11:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Content Compatibility I cant play with my friends because of content WHAT PACKS AR ECAUSINJG THIS :You will need to determine which packs your friend has or doesn't have and which ones you have or don't have. You both need to have the same content, for the major packs anyway. Or download all the free stuff. Like if you don't have Traitor's Keep and can't afford it, then download the free Soldier's outfit. Or if you don't have the Understone pack, and can't afford it, then download the Yule Hat I think it is.--Lycos Devanos Drop me a line 01:40, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, as Lycos said, all you need to do is make sure you both have the same base content packs. Are you on Xbox or PC? You can find out which packs you have by looking in the Fable III section of your Xbox or PC storage. The packs are summarised in DLC Summary Statistics (Xbox 360) and DLC Summary Statistics (PC) respectively. Each pack has a free option that allows for compatibility with another online game. These are as follows: ::*Everything in the Day 1 DLC pack, including Understone, is downloaded with Free Weapons Pack. ::*The Dog Breed Set is downloaded with the Free Yule Hat. ::*Everything in the Traitor's Keep pack is downloaded with Free Soldier Outfit. ::As long as you and your friends each have those three free packs, your content should match. ::Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 07:53, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Five Star Dog Potion Why is there no information on this particular item?Volcannon (talk) 03:33, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Most likely because there is not enough to warrant an entire article. You are welcome to create one, if you think it would be of assistance to others. Garry Damrau(talk) 03:56, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Its just that, using this while playing co-op for me somehow didn't matter cause my dog went back to being one star in everything instead of 5 and I wanted to check here to see if anyone had the same problem.Volcannon (talk) 04:45, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it does that if you use it in co-op mode before you leave the Dweller Camp in your own world. There is a question at fable.answers that covers that little problem. Many of my friends appreciate it when I give them the 3 level 5 books to compensate.Garry Damrau(talk) 04:57, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Collector's Edition content, Pre-order bonuses and more now available. There was talk over at the Lionhead forums about releasing these onto the XBL marketplace. http://forum.lionhead.com/yaf_postst2378_A-question-to-the-forums.aspx?= It seems the fans have spoken and they are now available. This list so far is: : -Shardborne Sword : -Swirling Tattoo Set : -Collector's edition content : -Inquisitor Sword and Industrial Tattoo set : -Champion's Hammer and Balance Tattoo set : -Channeler Sword and Crystal Tattoo set : -Absolver Hammer and Dragonbreat Tattoo set : -Clockwork Tattoo set Proof: http://marketplace.xbox.com/en-GB/Product/Fable-III/66acd000-77fe-1000-9115-d8024d5308d6 I have no idea how to edit the tables here on the wiki so I'm leaving this info here in hopes someone else can do it :) Rukaven (talk) 03:37, February 25, 2014 (UTC) :Thanks for that, all updated. :) Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:15, February 25, 2014 (UTC)